Never In Mind
by robomaniac
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Pernahkah kalian membayangkan artis yang selama ini bukan merupakan favorit kalian  yang kalian tahu tak bakal pernah temui secara bertatap muka  tiba-tiba saja datang kekehidupan kalian?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, dan lainnya**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Typo(s), Bad Grammar**

**On with the story!  
><strong>

Never in Mind

"NARUTOOOO!"

"IYA BU?"

"SINI KAMU!"

_Ah, ada apa lagi sih?_ Pemuda berambut jabrik _blonde _itu menggurutu lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dengan kesal ia berjalan –_lebih tepatnya menghentakkan kakinya,_ keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

"NARUU-"

"IYA! IYA! Aku lagi jalan."

Setelah pemuda jabrik itu sampai dengan selamat di dapur –dimana ibunya berada, Ia langsung duduk di meja makan. Tampaknya Lelaki dengan rambut _blonde_ yang persis sama dengan Naruto hanya saja sedikit lebih panjang itu, tidak akan ikut makan malam bersama mereka hari ini.

"Bu, kenapa buru-buru sih nyuruh aku kesini? Ayah aja belum pulang." Protes pemuda itu. Ia meletakkan dagunya diatas meja dengan malas. '_Padahal sedikit lagi levelku naik..'_

"Siapa yang bilang kamu bakal makan malam disini? Ibu hanya menyiapkan untuk sarapan besok kok. Sana cepat ganti baju!" Wanita berambut merah itu menggerakkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin mengusirnya.

"Eh? Kenapa bu? Kekurangan bahan makanan yaaa?" Ejek Naruto yang langsung ditanggapi dengan _death glare _Ibunya. Naruto sih sudah siap sedia berlindung di balik tembok dari tadi dengan kepala yang masih nongol.

"Buat apa ibu masak buat besok kalo kekurangan bahan makan, hah?"

"… eh, iya juga ya."

"Dasar kamu ini. Sana cepetan ganti baju, gih!" Kali ini Ibunya beneran mengusirnya keluar dapur.

"Iya, iya. Tapi kenapa Ibu nggak ganti? Atau jangan-jangan… mau make baju rumah gitu keluar?" Tanyanya dengan melirik pakaian ibunya.

"Nanti Ibu kasih tau! Sanaaa! Cepetan ganti!" Sandal hotel yang dipakai ibunya itu tanpa sadar sudah melayang dan mendarat dengan _elegant-_nya di jidat Naruto yang tidak terlindungi tembok itu.

"Aw!"

...

"Jangan lupa! Kamu harus balik sebelum jam 12 lho! Awas kalo lebih, liat aja nanti waktu kamu balik ke rumah." Ancam Ibunya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sekarang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil menatap ibunya. Ia mengenakan celana jeans biru tua dan baju kaos hitam. Memang terlihat simpel, tapi itu tak menghentikannya untuk terlihat _attractive._

"…" Entah kenapa, badan Naruto menggigil sekarang. Apa karna hawa malam yang dingin? Ntah lah.

"Nah, silahkan bersenang-senang dengan temanmu!"

"I-iya. Aku berangkat ya bu.."

Kushina, wanita berambut merah sekaligus Ibu Naruto itu tampak sedang melambai-lambai ke arah Naruto yang sekarang telah berada di dalam mobil hitam kemilikan temannya.

_Flashback – 15 minutes ago_

"_Naruto! Udah siap? Temanmu udah datang tuh!"_

"_Iya, iya. Lagi di jalan!"_

"… _eh, tunggu. Kenapa ada temanku?"_

" _Tadi Sakura nelpon, katanya dia mau ngajak kamu ke konser. Tapi, katanya Kiba yang jemput. Tuh, dia udah di depan."_

"_Eehh? Konser siapa? Tiketnya?" Naruto sekarang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Tempat dimana ibunya yang masih masak._

"_Tenang ajaaa, katanya mereka yang traktir kok!"_

"_Kenapa ibu nggak bilang aku kalau mereka nelpon!"_

"_Ibu kan sayang anak!"_

"_Jawaban apa itu!"_

"_Udah udah! Kasian Kiba udah nungguin tuh. Eh, kalau kamu ketemu cewek cantik cerita-cerita ke Ibu ya.." Wanita berambut merah itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Naruto._

"_I-ibu!" Semburat merah muncul di muka _tan_ pemuda pirang tadi._

_End of flashback _

"Hey, Nar. Kenapa wajahmu suram gitu?"

"Ah, eh. Nggak ada kok. Mana Sakura sama Hinata?" Kepalanya celingak-celinguk ke belakang kursi, mencari dua cewek-cewek itu.

"Mereka udah nyampe duluan. Seru ya dapet tiket gratis dari anak-anak cewek itu." cowok yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya itu terkekeh-kekeh.

"Heh, pasti ada apa-apanya deh. Kan di dunia ini nggak ada yang gratis, bro!" Serunya sambil tertawa di kursi sofa mobil temannya itu.

"Tumben kau mikir!" Kiba ikut tertawa sambil memukul pelan bahu teman kuningnya itu.

"Lagian apa bagusnya sih si Uchiha Sasuke itu? Dia penyanyi dari Amerika itu kan? Suaranya nggak bagus-bagus amet juga." Memang, Uchiha Sasuke adalah penyanyi yang lagi naik daun tahun ini. Tahun sebelumnya pun dia juga langsung meledak di dunia _Entertainment _setelah _Music Video _pertamanya di putar di MTV, hebatnya dalam tahun itu juga, setiap _Music Awards _yang dirinya ikut ternominasi selalu menang dalam kategori musik pop. Namun sayangnya tahun ini dia tidak menang. Hampir setiap cewek di bumi ini –apa mungkin cowok juga ya?, jatuh cinta terhadapnya dan langsung mendirikan _Fans Club-_nya sendiri. Tapi, anehnya namanya seperti nama orang jepang. Sewaktu Naruto menanyakan ini kepada Sakura –teman dekatnya yang merupakan fans beratnya Sasuke, mengatakan karna Ibunya adalah orang Jepang, dan ingin memberi nama anaknya seperti orang Jepang.

"Dari pada dia, kenapa nggak si Adam Lambert aja sih? Kan dia keren! Suaranya itu lho tinggi banget! Dan tampangnya pun sangaaat jauh di atas jelek kok! Tapi kenapa pada tergila-gila sama si Uchiha itu ya? Huh." Ujar cowok pirang itu kesal. Adam Lambert adalah finalis _American Idol_ _Season _8 yang pada akhirnya mendapati posisi _runner up_ pada _season _itu. Sudah dua tahun Ia menggeluti dunia _Hollywood_. Dan sudah dua tahun pula Naruto menjadi _fans_nya.

"Haaah, aku juga nggak ngerti jalan pikirannya cewek-cewek itu deh. Yang penting kita nggak bakalan suntuk malam minggu ini!"

"Yap! Mumpung ada tiket gratis. Sayangkan kalo nggak digunain?" Cengiran khas Naruto terkembang lagi di wajahnya.

"Uh huh."

...

"Kalian lama banget! Konsernya udah mau dimulai tahu!" Gerutu cewek dengan rambut merah muda itu dengan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Ngapain juga cepat-cepat kalo udah ada tiket? Jadi nggak perlu buang-buang waktu kan?"

"Tapi kan masuknya jadi susah! Harus desak-desakkan!"

"Biarin aja, toh si artis nggak bakal pulang sebelum selesai nyanyi kan?" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke muka Sakura. Empat sudut siku-siku langsung muncul di dahi cewek pink itu.

"Ka..li..aaaaaannn!" Sakura sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membunuh Naruto sebelum Hinata memotongnya.

"U-um.. Sa-sasuke udah mu-mulai nyanyi dar-dari tadi lh-lho.." Ujar cewek berambut Indigo sambil menunjuk panggung.

Sakura dan Naruto –yang lehernya berada di tangan Sakura, langsung menoleh.

"AH! Naruto! Kau telah menyia-nyiakan waktuku! Kan ini konser pertama dia di sini!" Sakura memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya kepada Naruto. Di belakangnya Kiba hanya tertawa senang melihat teman pirangnya akan dibunuh monster pink itu.

'_Gawat, Sakura beneran akan membunuhku sekarang! Harus lari.' _Pemuda _blonde _itu sibuk menoleh kanan-kiri mencari celah untuk kabur. Tidak sedikit orang yang berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktu malam minggunya dengan menonton konser cowok _Hollywood_ ini. Cukup rame. Ah, salah. Sangat rame malah. Sangat. Karna itu Keringat dingin Naruto mulai bercucuran. '_Kalau tidak cepat lari- Ah! Itu dia!'_ sebelum Naruto sempat keluar dari cekikan Sakura. Seorang pemuda bermasker dan memakai kacamata menyapa mereka.

"Hey! Kalian fans beratnya Sasuke ya?" Cowok itu sepertinya tersenyum, walaupun merekapun tak yakin karna ada masker yang menghalangi mulut dan hidungnya. Setelah diperhatikan cukup lama, cowok itu sepertinya berumur 26 tahun. Rambut abu-abunya sebagian menutupi mata kirinya dan sebagian menajam ke atas.

"Ah.. err.."

"YAP!" Jawab Sakura dengan mantap dan antusias. Sepertinya dia jadi lupa untuk membunuh Naruto dan malah asik berjoget-joget ria sambil menikmati lagu yang dibawakan Sasuke.

"Hm, senangnya bisa bertemu _fans_ Sasuke yang seantusias ini. Aku dari _agency-_nya disuruh untuk memilih _fans _secara _random_, untuk memberikan ini." Lelaki bermasker tadi menyerahkan 4 kalung kartu bertuliskan '_backstage access'_ kepada Sakura yang langsung menerimanya dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya kalung-kalung itu bersinar terang dimatanya.

"I-i-ini.." ucapnya terbata, matanya tak pernah terlepas dari keempat kalung ditangannya itu. Ia tak percaya kalau malam ini dia akan bertemu Idolanya! Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup! Belum pernah Ia seberuntung ini!

"Yap! _I suppose you don't believe it, huh? You're going to see your Idol! You're _very_ lucky! Congrats!" _Lelaki bermasker tadi tesenyum senang melihat reaksi Sakura. Tapi tak lama, matanya berpindah ke arah Naruto. I tersenyum. Setelah berbincang sekitar 5 menit, Ia langsung pamit permisi dengan alas an ingin memberikan 6 buah kalung yang tersisa untuk _fans _yang akan Ia pilih secara_ random _lainnya.

'_Tadi itu dia kenapa ya?' _piker Naruto sambil menyerngitkan muka.

"A-aku tak per-percaya! Kita bi-bisa melihat Sasuke se-secara la-lang-langsung!" Hinata tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap kalung-kalung itu. Walaupun Ia bukan _fans _berat, tapi Ia tetep senang karna bisa bertemu dengan salah satu artis favoritnya.

"Dan kalian berharap kami harus ikut bahagia juga? Iya kan?" Kiba memutar bola matanya dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

Tak ada jawaban. Ternyata Sakura dan Hinata sudah sibuk berceloteh ria sambil menyaksikan konser yang sedang berlangsung.

"Tak kusangka. Kita jadi perlu menyumpal telinga dengan kapas dong? Gaaaah." keluh Naruto sambil memukul jidatnya. "Kau bawa?"

"Sayangnya? Tidak."

Mereka berdua menghela nafas.

...

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Naruto dan Kiba secara serentak menutup kedua telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Sakuraaaa! Kecilkan teriakanmu! Sakit tau!" Naruto memasang wajah memohonnya pada Sakura. Biasanya ini akan berhasil.

"Diam kau Naruto! Kyaaaa! Sasukee!"

"Gaaaaah! Aku tak tahan dengan suara cewek-cewek yang teriak ini! Mereka mau menonton konser atau malah latian teriak?" Kiba menghentakkan kakinya. Tangannya? masih setia menutupi telinganya.

"Padahal aku mau coba nikmatin konser ini!"

"Aku pernah dengar sekali di _youtube_ suara _live_nya. Nggak bagus amet. Rekamannya doang yang bagus, _live_nya jelek."

_I sat in the corner, waiting for you_

"Bener juga Nar. Nggak sebagus rekamannya." Naruto mengangguk.

"Tuh, bener kan?"

_I'm waiting, and waiting_

_But you never came_

_I tried to hold on, I really do_

_Until, I cried that night_

_Thinking of you_

"_Thank you for coming guys! That was my last song! I hope you enjoyed it! You guys rock tonight! See ya!" _

Suara teriakan pun memenuhi stadion tempat dilaksanakannya konser itu. Teriakan meriah yang diberikan untuk sang penyanyi. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang meruncing kebelakang seperti pantat bebek itu tersenyum, lalu sambil melambai dia berjalan ke belakang panggung.

"Wah, suara aslinya beda ya sama suara waktu dia nyanyi?" Alis Naruto naik sebelah tanda dia kagum?

"Oh, iya dong! Tanda Artis berkualitas itu gitu! Suaranya beda antara nyanyi sama ngomong biasa!" Ujar Sakura bangga.

"Eh, emang iya, ya? Bodo ah."Ucap Kiba cuek. Kiba dan Naruto menaikkan salah satu tangannya agar dapat bisa saling menepuk.

"TOSS!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Hey! Kalian itu sepertinya beneran pengen aku bunuh ya?" Tangan Sakura mengepal, dahinya kembali dihiasi urat yang berbentuk sepeti sudut siku-siku itu.

"Ah! U-um.. itu se-sepertinya ada pe-pengumu-muman tentang _fans _yang menerima kalung _backstage accsess."_

Sakura, Kiba, dan Naruto secara serentak menoleh kearah panggung. Mereka melihat lelaki bermasker yang menemui mereka tadi sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung sambil memegang _mike_ yang digunakan Sasuke tadi.

"_For those who have been given the access card to the backstage, you can now go to the backstage trough the right wing door. I'll be anticipating wild fans back there!" _Lelaki bermasker itu mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sakura and _the genk. _

"Kyaaaaa! Kita akan bertatap muka dengan Sasuke! Kyaaaaa!"

Tidak hanya Sakura yang berteriak pada saat itu. Hampir semua cewek yang memiliki _access card_. Ketika Naruto selesai mengamati sekelilingnya, Ia menyadari bahwa lebih banyak cowok yang mendapat _access card_ daripada cewek. '_Kenapa ya?'_

...

"_Hey! You with the pink hair! You're next! You can come in with your 3 friends too!" _Sakura beserta lainnya telah berada di belakang panggung. Mengantri, menunggu giliran mereka untuk bertemu dengan sang Idola. Yah, walaupun hanya untuk Sakura dan Hinata sih..

"_What? There're more? Gah! Why you have to invite some crazy fans, huh? You know that I really don't like to be disturbed in my 'supposed' to be rest time!"_

"_Aw, c'mon _saskey-chan_ you really need to know someone! I've picked some attractive guys or girls back there! And there was this blonde-"_

"Ahem." Naruto mulai risih dengan percapakan kedua orang asing ini. '_Apa yang pria bermasker itu maksud dengan 'blonde'?'_

"Oh! _It's you guys! C'mon! it's okay! You can sit here." _Cowok bermasker tadi mengarahkan mereka berempat untuk duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Kalian bisa nanyain apa aja lho. _Have fun!" _Pria tadi mengedipkan matanya seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Oh! _And take as much time as you want!" _

"_Ah! Hey! Kakashi! You little-"_

'Dum'

Kata-kata Sasuke terputus ketika Kakashi menutup pintu kamar sementaranya.

"…"

Hening. Sudah 5 menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Entah karna tak ada yang mau mulai berbicara atau mungkin ada yang gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah.. ano.. Sasuke kau senang tidak menggelar konser di sini?"

"Hn? _Excuse me?"_

"Ah, itu apa kau-"

"Sa-sakura, se-sepertinya dia t-tak mengerti."

"…"

Sasuke saat itu duduk di sofa biru kecil dengan kedua tangan yang ditautkan untuk dijadikan tempat menopang dagunya. Cowok itu mengenakan jeans hitam ketat dengan kaos putih, yang dilapisi jaket biru tua. Ia juga mengenakan jam tangan putih bermotif dan mengenakan sneakers biru tua. Dia terlihat begitu menawan.

'_Not bad _juga dia.' Mata Naruto melebar saat sadar apa yang barusan Ia pikirkan.

"_She said that are you happy to be able to hold your concert here?"_ Naruto mengulangi apa yang dikatakan Sakura dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Kau bisa bahasa Inggris Nar?" Kiba heran kali ini. Belum pernah sekalipun Ia mendengar teman sejak SMPnya ini berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris. Begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Hinata yang sama-sama mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum polos.

"Hehe, aku ini kan keren." Kali ini Sasuke yang menaikkan alis matanya.

'_H-his smile..' _

"_What do you think?" _Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Seringai khas dirinya mulai menampakkan keberadaanya.

Sakura yang terkejut melihat sasuke 'tersenyum', langsung berteriak histeris di dalam hatinya. Rona merah juga tak bisa hilang dari mukanya.

"_I asked you first!" _Naruto kesal karna malah balik ditanya.

"_Hn."_

"_Is that a yes or a no?"_

"_What do you think?"_

'_H-he's mocking me!' _Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia sudah sangat kesal sekarang. '_Dan seringainya itu! Aaah!_'

"_Come near me if you want any answer." _Jari teluntuk Sasuke bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mendekat.

Kiba, Hinata dan Sakura yang hanya menjadi penonton saat itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah mereka. Lagian kalau mereka ingin ngomong, mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang bakal mereka katakan.

"Huh." Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap mencondongkan badannya ke depan –melewati meja kecil di hadapannya, dan ketika wajahnya dirasa sudah cukup dekat dia menunggu Sasuke untuk mengatakan jawabannya.

"…"

Naruto tersentak kaget atas apa yang telah di lakukan Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan tatapan tak percaya yang keluar dari wajah teman-temannya itu. Mereka terkejut! Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke sang Idola mencium Naruto!

TBC

bagaimana? saya tak terlalu tahu bagaimana dengan grammarnya. aku harap gak seburuk itu ._.

**this story is sponsored by your reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **waaaa, maaf! Saya nggak tau kalo batas-batas jedanya nggak keluar! Jadi ini saya edit. Maaf atas kebingungannya m(._.)m

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, dan lainnya**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, Sho-ai, Typo(s), Bad Grammar**

_Sebelumnya.._

"_Huh." Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap mencondongkan badannya ke depan –melewati meja kecil di hadapannya, dan ketika wajahnya dirasa sudah cukup dekat dia menunggu Sasuke untuk mengatakan jawabannya._

"…"

_Naruto tersentak atas apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan tatapan tak percaya yang keluar dari wajah teman-temannya itu. Mereka terkejut! Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke sang Idola mencium Naruto!_

Never In Mind

Chapter 2

"…"

3 detik

7 detik

2 menit

2 menit 30 de-

"HEY KAU! APA-APAAN KAU! APA MAKSUDMU HAAAHH? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU! KEMBALIKAN! JANGAN SOK CAKEP GITU DEH! TIBA-TIBA AJA-"

"Hn. _Dobe_"

"-NYIUM! BUKANNYA NGASIH TAU JAWABAN! APA MAKSUD KAU HAH? LAGIAN KENAP- tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Hn. D-o-b-e. _Satisfy_?" Sasuke menyeringai sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar di sofa.

"Do- APAA? KAU! SUADAH MENCURI! SEKARANG MALAH MENGATAIKU YANG TIDAK TIDAK! DASAR BRENGSEK! DASAR _TEME_! _TEMEEEEE_!" Naruto mulai berkoar-koar lagi, semu merah itu masih tak lepas dari kedua pipinya. Tangan kanannya mengepal, siap untuk meninju sang _teme._

Entah setan apa yang menghampiri Sasuke, tapi Ia barusan nyaris tertawa! Untungnya, dia teringat dengan siapa Ia. Jadilah yang hanya didengar oleh Sakura, Hinata, Kiba dan Naruto hanya dengusan –seperti meremehkan, kecil Sang Idola.

"… KAAAUUU!"

"TUNGGU NARUTO!" Kiba berdiri dari kursinya dan segera menghampiri Naruto. Mencoba menghentikannya. Dia dan dua teman cewek dirasa sudah cukup untuk hanya menjadi penonton.

"N-naruto, sa-sabar."

"Jangan kau berani-beraninya menyakiti Sasuke, Naruto!" Aura gelap mulai bermunculan di belakang cewek berambut pink itu. Ingat, Sakura itu fans berat Sasuke kan?

"Biarkan saja! Lagian dia memang-"

"Naruto?" gerakan tangan Kiba yang ingin menghentikan Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti. _Kenapa_ _dia tiba-tiba berhenti?_

"Kau… bisa bahasa Jepang?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

Sasuke mangakat sebelah alisnya. "Hn?"

"Kau.. barusan berbahasa Jepang kan?" Kepala Naruto mulai menunduk. Menyembunyikan sepasang mata biru langitnya.

"_So?_"

"Bukannya kau orang Amerika yang tak bisa berbahasa jepang?"

"Kapan aku bilang tak bisa?"

"…"

"_YOU BASTARD!"_ Kali ini Naruto tak perlu berancang-ancang. Tanpa disuruh, kepalan tangannya sudah melaju ke arah muka Sasuke.

"NARUTOOO!" Teriak Kiba dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka berdua mencoba untuk mendekati Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata? Ia menutup matanya, takut terhadap apa yang akan terjadi.

'DUK'

Terlambat.

Tangan Naruto dengan sukses menghantam sofa yang tadinya menjadi tempat duduk Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke dapat menghindari dengan membungkukkan badannya ke depan. Mata Naruto melebar.

'_Di-dia penyanyi kan?'_

Karna keterkejutan Naruto yang membuatnya membeku sementara, Sasuke dapat dengan bebas menggerakkan kepalanya menuju wajah Naruto. Ia menyeringai lagi entah untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu.

"Hm.."

Mata Kiba, Sakura, Hinata dan tak terkecuali Naruto, melebar lagi secara bersamaan untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke mencium Naruto untuk kedua kalinya!

"Hn. _Sweet.." _

Pada malam itu muka Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya sukses mendapat –setidaknya, dua hiasan biru keunguan di kanan kiri pipinya.

…

"_Go-gomenasai_, Sakura.." Naruto bersimpuh di depan Sakura untuk yang keempat kalinya. Kalau tak salah Ia juga sudah sujud di hadapan cewek pink itu lima kali. Mengingat kalau Sakura adalah _fans _berat Sasuke.

'Buk'

"Se-sekali lagi, maafkan hamba."

'Buk, Buk'

"Ma-afkan ham-hamba yang mulia.."

'Duk, Buk, Duk'

"Sa-sakura.. hentikan. Ka-kasian Naruto. Dia su-sudah memar begi-gitu." Hinata sudah mencoba untuk menghentikan Sakura. Cewek berambut Indigo dan dengan mata yang terlihat bening keabuan itu memegang pundak Sakura lembut. Matanya menampakkan rasa kasiannya pada Naruto yang dari tadi sujud-sujud itu.

Bagaimana dengan teman Naruto si tato segitiga terbalik itu? Dia hanya menonton sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa kasian. Sampai-sampai Ia berguling-guling di parkiran mobil yang sepi itu sambil memegangi perutnya.

'Jepret!'

Naruto yang masih sujud itu seketika menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pemuda dengan pakaian polos itu langsung berdiri tegak dan lagi-lagi berancang-ancang untuk memukul.

"_Come here, you jerk!"_

"Gyahahaha! _So priceless, man!"_

Pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik itu segera berlari menghindari amukan Naruto yang sedang mengejarnya. Sakura yang merasa dilupakan mulai mengumpulkan aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Wuahahaha!"

'_Sedikit lagi..'_ Tangan Naruto sangat nyaris berhasil untuk mendapatkan _handphone_ yang berada di tangan Kiba. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka selama ini berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi Sakura dan Hinata. Ketika Naruto berlari di dekat Sakura, tangan agak keputihan Sakura langsung mencengkram leher Naruto. Urat-urat di dahi Sakura dengan senantiasa menunjukkan keberadaannya.

"Kubunuh kau!"

…

'Ckleeeek'

"_So… how's the "meeting" going? Oh! You got some souvenirs there! How sweet.." _Kakashi tersenyum.

"Hn. _It's all your fault, Kakashi."_ Sasuke segera meletakkan kompres yang barusan Ia pakai itu di meja kecil di hadapannya. Lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sasuke menatap sinis kompres biru yang Ia pakai tadi.

"_Hm.. is that so _Saskey-chan_? But, I thought you like those lips of his. What a shame.."_ Kakashi memanyunkan bibirnya di balik maskernya. Ia mencoba meniru adegan dimana Sasuke mencium Naruto tadi.

"_Shut up."_

"_Aw, our _Saskey-chan _is angry!"_

"Hn. _But he's sweet, tho."_ Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Entah di arahkan untuk siapa.

"Sasuke _and blondie sitting on a tree! _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kakashi bernyanyi meniru anak-anak kecil yang suka menyanyikannya di kampung halamannya.

"_You little-" _Sebelum Sasuke sempat untuk menonjok lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu, seorang cewek dengan rambut pendek kebiruan menongolkan kepalanya di ambang pintu _dressing room _Sasuke.

"_Excuse me for interrupting, but, you're ride has arrived."_

"Hn."

…

"_Hm…Tomorrow, you'll gonna have an interview with a local TV station for maybe… around one and a half hour. After that, there's a photo session with Tokyo Magazine."_

"Hn. _Next?"_

"_Let's see... You're free! You can go exploring Tokyo and find your little blondie!"_

"_What's that sup-"_

"_We're arrived!"_

Kesal karna berkali-kali dipermainkan Kakashi, Sasuke langsung mengambil tas ransel hitam yang berada di sampingnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, pemuda _raven_ itu berjalan ke arah pintu gedung hotel bintang lima di depannya sambil menyandangkan tas ranselnya di pundak kanan dan tangan kirinya Ia masukkan ke kantong celananya. Oh! Jangan lupa dengan tatapan _stoic-_nya yang memandang lurus ke depan. Memang, dengan gaya begitu Ia terlihat _cool_ dan langsung mengundang perhatian berbagai pengunjung.

Setelah memasuki gedung yang terlihat mewah itu. Bukan, gedung yang _memang _mewah itu. Sasuke segera menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"_Room for-"_

"Ah! _You_ _must be _Uchiha-san! Kamar anda berada di lantai 7, nomor 715. Ini kartunya. _Manager _anda telah menyiapkan semuanya. Barang-barang anda pun sudah kami letak di kamar anda." _Receptionist_ yang mengenakan jas khas hotel itu menyerahkan dua buah kartu yang merupakan kunci kamarnya. 

"Hn. _Thanks."_

Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan kamarnya. Benar, Ia sama sekali belum sempat melihat kamarnya. Karna setelah beberapa jam Ia sampai di bandara Tokyo, Ia langsung disuruh untuk berdandan –menyiapkan diri, untuk konser yang langsung diadakan pada malam itu juga. Ia sungguh lelah hari ini.

Setelah membuka kamarnya dan menutupnya lagi. Ia langsung melempar tas ranselnya ke sembarang arah dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang lumayan luas itu –yang tentunya sepatu yang Ia gunakan juga sudah senasib seperti tas ransel hitamnya.

"Haah.. _Soo tired."_ Sejenak Ia memikirkan tentang pria _blonde_ yang barusan Ia temui tadi. Mata birunya, bibir manisnya, rambutnya dan tiga garis melintang di masing-masing pipinya itu. Semuanya membuatnya ingin merasakan bibirnya lagi. _'Ah.. aku lupa namanya. Kalau tak salah.. Narro? Nutaro? Narata?'_

Tunggu! Kenapa Ia tiba-tiba memikirkan seorang _fans _nya itu! Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui asal usulnya! Namanya saja tak jelas! Apa yang Ia lakukan tadi? Mencium? Bahkan sampai memikirkannya begini? Dan.. KENAPA IA BARU SADAR SEKARANG? AHH!

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut kelamnya itu kasar. Karna tak mau menjadi pusing lebih dari ini, tanpa mengganti baju dan menyikat giginya Ia menutup matanya. _'Lebih baik aku tidur.'_

…

"_Tadaima!"_

"…"

Hening. Tak ada seorangpun yang membalas salamnya itu. '_Ah! Sekarangkan sudah jam 12 lewat.. berarti… _SHIT!'

Dengan langkah terburu pemuda jabrik itu langsung menanggalkan sepatunya begitu saja di dekat pintu dan segera mengunci pintu rumahnya. Terbirit-birit Ia berlari ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, tepat sesudah tangga.

Lantai tangga kayu itu terus berdecit setiap kali kaki Naruto menginjaknya. '_Gawat! Gawat!'_ Begitu sampai di lantai dua, tanpa melihat sekeliling Ia langsung masuk kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintu berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Baru pulang, Nak?"

Kaget, secara reflek Naruto melompat. "I-ibu? Ke-kenapa ada di kamark –ku?" Matanya membulat sempurna ternyata sang Ibu telah terduduk manis di kasurnya.

Kushina, wanita berambut merah tua itu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau tak senang Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu? Atau jangan-jangan di kamarmu ada sesuatu ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku! Kenapa Ibu belum tidur? Bukannya sekarang sudah tengah malam? Ibu pasti capek. Oh ya, mana Ayah?" Naruto sama sekali tak berpikir kalau Ibunya akan menunggunya di kamarnya sendiri.

"Wah, kamu perhatian sekali. Malam ini sepertinya kamu jadi lebih manis dari biasanya deh." Ibunya tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Kalau Ayah, Ia masih belum bisa pulang katanya Ia mendadak ada urusan di kantor satunya lagi. Jadi dia tidak bakal di rumah untuk 2 hari."

"O-oh.."

"Hem… kenapa kamu terlambat pulang? Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji untuk pulang sebelum jam 12?" Kushina melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ah.. ano.. tadi kami dapat _backstage access_ untuk melihat Sasuke secara langsung." Karna gugup –lebih tepatnya takut, Naruto menyengir kuda.

"Oh.. benarkah? Kenapa bisa dapat? Bukannya kamu tak suka dengan artis semacamnya?" Kushina mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mengingat ketika penyanyi bernama Sasuke itu tampil di TV. Saat itu Naruto dengan antusiasnya berceloteh mengenai betapa tak sukanya Ia terhadap artis _Hollywood_ itu. Apakah itu mengenai suaranya lah, atau tampangnya semua Ia keluarkan.

"Yaah.. kami dapat secara gratis sih. Waktu nonton tiba-tiba saja ada pria bermasker yang menghampiri kami dan memberikan _backstage access._"

"Wah, kalian beruntung ya?"

"Apanya yang beruntung, Bu! Dia itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan! Berani-beraninya dia sampai menci-" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia nyaris membeberkan tentang ciuman itu. Matanya lagi-lagi membulat.

"Hm? Menci? Mencium maksudmu?"

Naruto tak bergeming.

"… APA? Dia menciummu? Benarkah? Atau itu hanya khayalanmu?" Mata ibu pemuda jabrik itu terbelalak. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia terkejut! Bagaimana tidak? Anak satu-satunya itu dicium penyanyi papan atas itu. Bukan kah itu menakjubkan?

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku bu! Dia yang menciumku! Bukan aku! Mana mau aku mencium cowok pantat ayam itu. Ogah!"

Tanpa sadar Kushina sudah beranjak dari kasur Naruto dan memeluk anaknya itu.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur! Dicium penyanyi seperti dia!"

"Apa bagusnya sih, Bu? Kenapa semua cewek tergila-gila padanya sih! Nyebelin!" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum tulus. "Mungkin kamu memang membencinya sekarang. Tapi, kita lihat saja besok." Kushina berbisik.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah. "I-IBU!"

…

Helaan nafas terdengar di kamar dengan nuansa _orange _yang tidak terlalu cerah dan juga tidak terlalu gelap itu. Sebagian kamar itu gelap dan menyisakan sebagiannya untuk di sinari cahaya bulan dari ventilasi jendela kamar tersebut. Suara helaan nafas itu kembali lagi. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari gundukan selimut yang berada di tengah kasur yang terletak tak jauh dari jendala kamar tersebut.

'_Kenapa dia menciumku? Cowok itu tak tau malu sekali sih! Padahal, itukan ciuman pertamaku..' _bibir yang tak terlalu kecil itu mengeluarkan lagi helaan nafasnya. Kalau diingat-ingat pemuda yang menciumnya tadi itu memiliki wajah yang pucat. Ciri khas orang barat. Tapi kenapa ya rambut dan matamnya hitam? Walaupun keturunan orang Jepang, tapi apa Ayahnya tak memiliki warna rambut atau mata yang berbeda? Badanya juga, Ia lebih terlihat tinggi dan kekar dari apa yang sering Ia lihat di foto-foto Internet –tentunya tanpa sengaja.

"Kenapa aku mikirin dia sih? Kan dia itu nyebelin!" Naruto mengacak-acak lagi rambut _blonde _nya itu. "Udah ah, aku tidur aja."

…

"Yak! _Excellent! Yes! Yes! Excellent! Hot! Keep that pose!" Photographer _itu sibuk memotret-motret objek yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sering kali tersenyum senang karna mendapatkan pose-pose yang mengejutkan.

"_Okay! Done! You can go take a break now." Photographer _itu berbicara tanpa menolehkan wajahnya ke objek yang ada di depanya. Matanya sibuk meneliti hasil jepretannya yang berhasil Ia tangkap dengan kameranya.

Pemuda yang sekarang mengenakan kaos polos abu-abu yang dilapisi jaket dengan bahan seperti parasut yang memiliki panjang sampai di atas lutut berwarna abu-abu yang sediti lebih cerah dari kaosnya. Lengan jaket itu menutupi hampir semua jari-jarinya. Untuk celana, Ia mengenakan celana ketat bewarna nyaris hitam dengan sedikit coret-coretan abu-abu di sana-sini. Ia juga memakai kalung rantai kecil dan kalung tali putih yang lebih panjang dari kalung sebelumnya. Semuanya terlihat begitu cocok untuk tubuh berkulit pucatnya itu.

Kaki kekar pemuda yang menjadi objek tadi itu berjalan keluar ruangan yang menjadi tempat fotonya tadi. Kaki itu baru berhenti ketika sorang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya menghampirinya.

"_Where's my coffee, _Kakashi?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Here you go." _Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah _cup _berisi cairan agak kehitaman yang sudah tidak terlalu panas itu pada Sasuke.

Mulut Sasuke menghembus asap kecil yang mengepul di atas _cup_ itu. Ia meminumnya sedikit.

"_I'm free now, right?"_

"_Yup! The photographer said that you're done. He will give them tomorrow trough email."_

"Hn. Kalau begitu, _I'm off."_ Sasuke berjalan lagi menuju _dressing room_nya. Ia berniat untuk mengambil tas ransel kesayangannya itu. Setelah mengambil Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Menggantinya dengan kaos putih dan celana jeans yang sedikit lebih renggang dari yang tadi. Pakaian yang barusan Ia kenakan untuk pemotretan tadi, Ia letak begitu saja di atas meja rias di _dressing room_nya.

…

Suara ribut kota Tokyo sore itu melengkapi ramainya gedung-gedung yang menjuntai tinggi. Sepasang kekasih, Ibu dan anaknya, anak-anak remaja yang bercanda tawa, dan beberapa orang yang berjlan sendiri menikmati keramaian, tersebar di sepanjang trotoar lebar di kanan-kiri jalan. Toko-toko juga ikut menghiasi pinggiran-pinggiran jalan raya kota Tokyo itu.

Pemuda dengan kaos putih berlengan panjang dan celana jeans yang sekarang memakai kacamata hitam serta topi itu berjalan santai menikmati keramaian kota Tokyo saat itu. Sejujurnya, Ia tak tahu akan kemana. Sudah sekitar 2 jam Ia berjalan memutari kota yang padat itu. Tak sekalipun Ia singgah ke dalam suatu toko.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Ia tidak sadar kalau kakinya membawanya ke kawasan yang lebih sepi dari lokasinya yang tadi. Kakinya tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kedai makan yang terletak di perempatan jalan. Tanpa melihat nama kedai itu, Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

Kedai itu tak memiliki pintu kaca atau jendela kaca seperti toko-toko yang Ia lewati tadi. Malah kedai itu tak memiliki pintu, terbuka begitu saja. Mambuat pengunjung bisa langsung masuk tanpa mendorong sebuah pintu.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di depan meja panjang yang langsung mengarah ke dapur itu. '_Seperti _bar.' Ia melepaskan topinya dan meletakkanya di meja itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, lelaki paruh baya menghampirinya.

"Mau memesan apa?"

"_Is this_kedai Ramen?"

Lelaki paruh baya mengerutkan dahinya sedikit karna adanya sedkit bahasa asing yang diucapkan pria di depannya itu. Namun Ia tetap tersenyum sambil menganguk kecil.

"Ramen itu _Japanese noodle_ yang memakai kuah, _right_?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat bingung. Sepertinya pemuda di depannya ini bukan berasal dari negaranya. Tapi kenapa dia mengerti bahasa Jepang? Sasuke yang sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki di depannya ini hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa ramen yang paling _good_ disini? _I'll_ _order_ itu saja." Ternyata ada gunanya juga dulu Ibunya mengajarinya sedikit bahasa Jepang. Walaupun tidak sepintar itu Ia berbicara, tapi setidaknya dia mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Lelaki itu akhirnya mengangguk lagi, lalu berjalan menjauhinya.

"PAMAN! AKU MAU MISO RAMENNYA DUA!"

Teriakan cowok yang ada di sebalahnya –entah dari kapan sudah berada disitu, mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh ke arah orang yang berada di sebelahnya, awalnya Ia ingin memarahinya karna berisik. Tapi matanya tiba-tiba saja membulat. '_Di-dia.._'

"Sip, Naruto!" paman yang diteriaki pemuda berkulit _tan _di samping Sasuke, mengeluarkan jempolnya.

"Ehehe."

'_Ah that's right! His name is Naruto!__ Wait...__' _

"Apa? Nggak sopan lho natapin orang tanpa alasan yang jelas gitu!" Pria _tan _tadi memandang ke arah, sebal.

Kalimat barusan membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia tanpa sadar melepas kacamatanya. Lalu menatap wajah Naruto lagi untuk lebih mamastikan. Yang dipandang malah membulatkan matanya.

"K-kau!"

TBC

Woaah, thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Love you all! X3

Ternyataa… ada yang nyadar kalo JB ya…

Saya takut dihantam para beliebers! Makanya diem-diem aja ._.

Yah, adam mungkin memang openly gay. Tapi saya tetep suka! Wehehe xD

bagaimana dengan English nya? Masih kebanyakan kah? Aku udah mencoba untuk mengurangi, tapi sepertinya masih kebanyakan ya? Dan juga sepertinya chapter ini membosankan? Ide saya mendadak banyak yang ludes gara-gara tugas yang numpuk sih -.-a

Oh, kalo ada yang kurang ngerti dengan inggrisnya bisa ditanya kok ;)

Reviews reply for those who didn't log on!

**RenMay:** Thank you! Bagaimana dengan chap ini? :

**Philypishinki gak login****: **Wah, ketauan ya? ._. padahal sebisa mungkin untuk tidak ketauan. Takut di bunuh para beliebers . sebenarnya saya juga kurang suka sama dia. Nggak ketemu bagusnya dimana. Heran kok bisa pada sebegitu gilanya ya suka sama dia? =.= Sankyuuu!

**sabishii no kitsune****:** yahoo! Ketemu yang suka sama adam juga! Apa mungkin karna ciuman gaynya yg public itu ya? Emang sih mungkin gara-gara itu byk yang lari. Tapi sifat lainnya bagus lho, jangan diliat gaynya aja ;)

**Micon****:** wah, makasih! Aku nggak tahu kalau bakal ada yang suka. Saya kira udah pernah keluar cerita dengan jalan ceritanya yg sama ._. anw, thanks! xD

**Ox69****:** udah ngira sih kalo pendiskripsiannya kurang. Aku kurang bisa mendeskripisi sih, jadinya ancur . saya sudah berusaha untuk mengurangi bahasa inggrisnya. Tapi sepertinya malah tambah banyak ya? Susah juga sih nyocokin kalo Sasuke cuma keturunan orang Jepang. Belum tentu bisa berbahasa jepang kan? Contohnya saya, kelahiran jawa tapi tak bisa bahasa jawa. Tapi cukup mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang jawa *mukul jidat*

JDB? Apa kepanjangan dari D nya? Jadi penasaran : ketemu lagi deh yang sama2 suka adam! Apa gaynya ya? Haha. Saya sering mendapat keluhan seperti itu -.-a

Benarkah? Waaah, saya sungguh sangat senang! Bisa ketemu Ox69-san yang punya selera yang sama! X3 Terima kasih! Saya jadi nangis bahagia! Really, really Thank you Ox69-san!

**N.h****: **Thank you for reviewing! XD

**Sha d'lazy girl****: **salam kenal juga Sha-san! Aku bisa dipanggil robo! XD iya, pendeskripsian saya memang kurang. Ntah kenapa memang susah nih kalo soal mendeskripsikan. Jadi saya akan tetap latian! Terima kasih atas reviewnya Sha-san!

**Once again, this story is sponsored by your review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, dan lainnya**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Typo(s), Bad Grammar, bad language**

_Sebelumnya.._

'Ah that's right! His name is Naruto!_' _

"_Apa? Nggak sopan lho natapin orang tanpa alasan yang jelas gitu!" Pria tan tadi memandang ke arah, sebal. _

_Kalimat barusan membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia tanpa sadar melepas kacamatanya. Lalu menatap wajah Naruto lagi untuk lebih mamastikan. Yang dipandang malah membulatkan matanya._

"_K-kau!"_

**Chapter 3**

**Never In Mind**

"E-EH!"

Jari telunjuk pemuda _tan_ itu menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya.

"Hn." Cowok berambut melawan gravitasi itu rupanya sudah kembali lagi ke gaya _cool_-nya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya pucatnya di depan dada.

"KAU SASU-" secara refleks salah satu dari tangan pucat tadi langsung bergerak, membungkam mulut Naruto.

"_Shut up_! _You think_ ini dimana, hah?" bentak Sasuke sebal.

"Mmmh! Mewpash!"

"_Shut up_! Gah!" Sasuke langsung melepas tangannya yang tadinya membungkam Naruto. Ia memandang jijik pada tangannya yang sekarang sedikit basah.

Naruto tersenyum senang, "Enak, _teme_?"

Cowok yang menjadi korban dari gigitan Naruto itu langsung mengelap tangannya yang digigit tadi pada baju kemeja Naruto. "_That's disgusting and it hurts, idiot!"_

Naruto yang tak terima kemejanya menjadi kain lap, segera menepis tangan pucat Sasuke.

"Heh." Tanpa persetujuan, tangan Naruto menjambak rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke.

"AH! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepas- Gah!" bukannya berhenti, Naruto malah semakin memperkuat jambakannya terhadap rambut pantat ayam yang menurutnya memuakkan itu. Bisa-bisanya rambut seperti itu diminati banyak cowok penggemar ataupun bukan. Mungkin karna mereka ingin memikat pacarnya dengan gaya ala Sasuke? Tak tahulah.

Sasuke mencoba untuk melepas tangan setan yang sepertinya menikmati waktunya menarik-narik rambut mutiara kebanggaan Sasuke. Ia menggerakkan kaki kanannya ke arah perut Naruto mencoba mendorong cowok yang mungkin seumuran –atau mungkin lebih muda, dengannya itu dengan kakinya.

"_Stop that!_" tak puas, tangan _tan_ Naruto beralih ke pipi pucat orang yang berada di hadapannya itu. Tanpa disangka, Naruto menarik kedua pipi kanan-kiri Sasuke kuat dengan kedua tangan tannya. Naruto tertawa terbahak melihat wajah yang selama ini dipuja-puja cool sekarang menjadi melebar ke kanan dan kiri ditangannya.

"Sumpah! Kau lebih cocok begini! Buahahahaha!" masih dengan setia, tangan Naruto yang sekarang bernama _'The Devil Hands_' bagi Sasuke itu mulai agak mengendor. Mulut sang Idola yang awalnya _so kissable -pink lips maybe, _itu, kini melebar 2 centimeter ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Wet gow of mhew!" Sasuke memberontak, Ia mencengkram kedua tangan _Devil hands_ itu.

"Gah! Sakit, teme!" Naruto langsung melepas tangannya dari pipi yang sudah cukup ter-_abuse _itu.

Sebelum Naruto sempat membalas, gelak tawa dari pemilik kedai kecil dan beberapa pengunjung di kedai itu, membuatnya mendadak berhenti.

Tampaknya mereka berdua baru sadar mereka berada dimana. Bahkan ramen yang mereka pesan pun sepertinya sudah lama menunggu seperti menyaksikan acara pekelahian _Tom and Jerry _antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ini gara-gara kau, _teme_!" Bukannya malu atau paling tidak berhenti dan pura-pura belagak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Naruto malah menyalahkan Sasuke yang sepertinya memang menjadi biang keladi dari awal mereka bertemu. Ia mencengkram baju kaos Sasuke kesal.

"Wha-? Salahku? This is all your fault!" tak mau kalah, sang Idola balas mencengkram baju Naruto.

"Hahahaha, sudah-sudah. Nanti ramennya dingin lho." Paman Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen itu tersenyum.

Kedua pemuda yang tadinya menoleh ke arah paman pemilik kedai tadi, seketika memanglingkan wajah mereka ke berbeda arah, dengan tangan yang sama-sama mereka lipat di depan dada.

"Huh." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

**I am a cross line. Get awaaay!**

Setelah membayar pesanan masing-masing mereka berjalan keluar kedai yang langsung disambut oleh hawa dingin malamnya Tokyo.

"Wah, tak ku sangka. _You eat a lot_, ne?" ujar Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang ada sejak beberapa menit mereka meninggalkan kedai.

"Suka-suka aku." Dengus Naruto sebal.

"Hn."

30 menit sudah berlalu sejak perjalanan mereka dari kedai ramen tadi. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tampaknya ingin memcahkan keheningan itu. Saat ini, Naruto terlihat menenggelamkan sebagian kepalanya di syal yang ia kenakan dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana jeansnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak berkali-kali menggosokkan kedua tangannya, berharap mendapatkan kehangatan dari reaksi kedua tangannya itu.

Tak sedikitpun komentar yang keluar dari mulut pemuda pucat itu. Mengenai dinginnya cuaca pada hari itu. Mungkin karna kegiatannya yang berkali-kali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya itu ia tak sadar jika ada dua mata sapphire yang sesekali melirik kegiatannya tersebut.

"Nih." Tanpa persetujuan, Naruto melingkarkan syal abu-abu model rajutan yang ia kenakan tadi ke leher Sasuke.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang yang kemaren ia perlakukan seenaknya, ia jadi tak dapat mempertahankan muka _cool-_nya dengan melebarkan mata. Ia melemparkan wajah bingung pada pemuda _blond _yang bedara di sampingnya itu.

"Kau kedinginankan? Tenang aja. Aku kan make jaket!" cengir Naruto

"…_thanks." _Tak dapat menahannya, pertahanan Sasuke runtuh. Ia tersenyum tulus.

Naruto yang melihat senyumnya itu pipinya seketika dihiasi semburat merah. Melihat semburat itu sisi _pervert _Sasuke muncul. Ia menyeringai. Pemuda tersebut mendekatkan badannya ke si _blond _yang masih sibuk mencoba menyembunyikan semburatnya itu. Sewaktu pemuda _blond _itu sadar, muka Sasuke sudah tinggal beberapa senti dari mukanya. Ketika ia baru akan mencoba menghindar,

"…"

Terlambat.

"GYAAAAAA! DASAR SASU-_GAY! YOU PERV! BASTARD! _Aku akan memanggil polisi!" tangan Naruto siap ingin menjambak rambut kebanggan sang idola itu sekali lagi, bukan, mungkin berkali-kali lagi.

"Hn. Apa _kissing someone _itu tindak criminal, hm?" Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, bersiap menghindar dari tangan maut itu.

"_YEA_! Itu tindak kriminal karna kau juga yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku! Kau pencuri! Malangnya nasibku.. Mengapa ciuman pertamaku mesti diambil oleh seorang _gay _seperti dia? Huhu." Salah satu lengan _tan _itu mengusap kedua matanya yang berair sepeti air mancur itu layaknya emote anime.

"Huh, sejak kapan aku bilang aku _gay, dobe_?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Itu! Barusan! Perlu aku kutipkan untuk mu, oh, _sweet prince_?"

"Kau-"

"KYAAAAA! ITU SASUKE UCHIHAAA!" teriak seorang cewek yang sepertinya kebetulan lewat di seberang jalan yang Sasuke dan Naruto pakai. Dengan semangatnya ia berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kedua pemuda tersebut. Teriakan itu sepertinya memberikan perhatian penuh pada pemuda yang ditunjuk-tunjuk tadi. Mengundang cewek-cewek lain berlarian menuju tempat kedua pemuda tersebut.

"_Shit!"_

"_We should run!" _Naruto segera menarik lengan Sasuke dan berlari menuju gang kecil diantara gedung-gedung besar konoha. Mereka terus berlari dengan keadaan Naruto yang tetap menarik lengan pucat Sasuke. Berbelok ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba menghindar dari kejaran para gadis Sasuke.

"Grr… DIA _GAY_! TAU GAK SIH KALIAN! DIA ITU-" Mungkin karna kekesalannya yang harus ikut-ikutan lari ia berteriak ke arah _fans girl _Sasuke.

"_SHUT UP, DOBE! _Kau bisa membunuh karirku! _You know that?_" Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya yang tidak ditarik Naruto.

"Puh! Untuk apa disembunyikan! Kalau kenyataannya memang gitu, Sa-su-_gay._"

"Diam! _You stupid dobe! Just. Shut. The. Hell. UP!"_

Naruto menarik lagi lengan Sasuke, berlari ke arah kanan. Memasuki jalan besar.

"Untuk apa aku diam? Toh, tak ada ruginya untukku."

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karna bisa bertatap muka denganku! Bahkan berbicara!"

"Heh, kau masih tak sadar ya? Acara konser kemaren itu hanya gratisan dari temenku. Coba saja kalau dia tak membeli tiket konser untukku. Pastikan saja aku takkan pernah ke konser "agung" mu itu."

"…Kalau kau sebegitu bencinya. Kenapa kau membantuku lari, hm?" bibir yang telah berhasil menggoda ribuan bahkan jutaan gadis –dan mungkin beberapa pria _gay_ di dunia ini, Ia menyeringai, menatap menggoda kearah Naruto.

"Itu karna- _wait, what?" _

Cup!

"Ahahahaha! Wajahmu! Hahaha!" Sasuke memeluk perutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Menahan tawanya. Rasanya sudah lama ia bisa tertawa lepas begini. Padahal selama ini ia selalu menahan ekspresinya demi _image_nya di dunia _International_.

"Kau!" sudah kedua kalinya wajah Naruto memerah hari itu. Dan semua itu salah si penyanyi _Hollywood_ di depannya ini. Sial! Ia bersiap meninju ketika bibir sang idola melumat lagi bibirnya.

"Ngh! Mh.."

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba berontak, Naruto akhirnya pasrah. Pasrah. Ya, Itu menurutnya. Tapi tidak dengan tindakannya. Jika dilihat, ia seperti begitu menikmatinya. Dengan kedua tangan yang entah sejak kapan telah mengalung di leher bersyal abu-abu itu. Dan dengan kedua tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi sepertinya sudah memeluk pinggang pemuda _blond _itu.

Mereka berhenti ketika mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara. Kedua wajah mereka memerah. Saling menjauhi tatapan masing-masing.

"Kau.. menarik." Cowok rambut pantat bebek itu sekali lagi menyeringai puas.

"Huh." Niat untuk memukulnya tadi hilang. Naruto hanya menggantikannya dengan menggembukan pipinya.

"Hm, bukannya kau membenciku? Heh, _blondie?"_

Sukses, kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuat semburat merah yang barusan hilang itu muncul lagi.

"Siapa bilang nggak!"

"_Just now_."

"Eh, apa? Kapan!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"APA! _You, TEME!"_ Naruto mendecak kesal. Siapa yang terima dibilang bodoh, huh?

"ITU DIAAAA! DI SANAAA!"

"_Damn!"_

**I am a cross line. Get awaaay!**

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Apa kita sudah jauh dari mereka?"

"… Sepertinya tidak begitu."

"Gah! Aku tak tahu harus kemana lagi!" kedua pemuda tadi terhenti sejenak. Mencoba mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum perempuan-perempuan tadi menemukan mereka. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya mencari ponsel_ touch screen _merek _Apple _kesayangannya.

Bip!

"Kakashi, _I need-"_

"_Heeeyyy! Saskey-chan! _Where are you? I suppose you're still having fun with the blondie, hum? It's okay. Come back to the hotel at anytime! Just don't for-"

"_Listen, _Kakashi! _I need you to pick us up! We're being chased by some maniac fangirls! Hurry up!"_

"_Oh, woookkeeey!_ Where are you guys?"

"_We're right beside an old building! Near that photo studio!"_

"M'kay. I'll be there in ten. Try not to be in more trouble, Saskey!"

"_Wait, what? What do you me-"_

"ITU MEREKAAAA!"

Tanpa piker panjang Naruto lagi-lagi menarik lengan Sasuke. Ia menuntun mereka berdua ke sebuah jalan kecil tepat di samping gedung tua yang dibilang Sasuke tadi.

"Hah.. Hah.. Jadi kau akan dijemput dengan _babysitter_-mu ya?" pemuda _blond _itu tersenyum mengejek.

"_What!_ Dia bukan _sitter-_ku bodoh! Dia _manager_-ku!" Sasuke mendengus sebal. Ia mengelap jidatnya yang basah karna keringat itu dengan punggung lengannya. Berlari selama hampir satu jam dengan beberapa kali berhenti tetap saja melelahkan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Sampai kapan kau akan berada di Jepang ini?"

"Hn. Aku tak tahu. _Manager-_ku yang mengurus semua jadwalku." Beberapa detik kemudia Sasuke menyeringai. "_Why so suddenly _bertanya, Dobe? Kau takut kehilanganku?"

"Berhenti bersikap _pervert, teme!" _lagi-lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya semburat merah menghiasi wajah _tan _itu.

"Hmm.. Kau imut dobe." Sasuke tertawa kecil. Naruto yang _dipuji _oleh seorang Sasuke yang merupakan bintang _Hollywood _itu berusaha sebisa mungkin memberikan _death glare-_nya yang terbaik. Walaupun semburat merah itu masih terlihat jals di wajahnya.

"Aku bukan _gay _teme! Tak perlu mengajakku untuk menjadi salah satunya!"

"… Kau sungguh menarik."

"Diam teme! Kau itu sungguh.. sungguh.."

"Sungguh _what_, hm?" perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah memerah Naruto.

Hembusan nafas, sentuhan dingin di pipinya. Itu yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Dan itu semua bersumber dari pria di depannya ini. _'Damn. Cowok ini memang suka mempermainkanku.'_

"Sungguh apa, hm?" Sasuke mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. Jari-jari putih itu memainkan bagian ujung rambut _blond _Naruto. Ia tersenyum menggoda.

"S-sungguh.. sungguh.. memuakkan! Kau merupakan orang yang ter-_pervert _yang pernah kutem- engh!"

"…"

"_Well, well, well. Lookie here. _Ternyata kau benar-benar bisa menemukan _blond-_mu ya saskey."

_Twitch._

Sasuke tahu siapa satu-satunya manusia yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama plesetan itu.

"_It's none of your business, _Kakashi." Sasuke melepas ciumannya dari bibir ranum cowok pirang di depannya. Mengelap bibirnya, Ia memberikan _death glare _khasnya ke arah Kakashi, orang yang telah mengganggu waktu bersenangnya.

"Hahaha. Kau tak perlu segitu marahnya kan Saskey?" Kakashi tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengarahkan wajahnya ke Naruto yang masih terdiam. Cowok pirang itu ternyata dari tadi memanglingkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Awww. Bolehku ambil cowok pirang itu darimu, Saskey?" Kakashi berjalan mendekat ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Hn. Silahkan." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya melirik kearah Naruto.

"Hey! Aku ini bukan barang! Lagian siapa yang memberimu hak untuk seenaknya menyerahkanku! Kau bukan siapa-siapa!" Naruto menggembukan pipinya.

"Itu akan berubah nanti. Liat saja" Ia menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Eh! Apa maksudmu!" '_Apa yang dia maksud?'_

"Hem, ehem. Sepertinya ada yang tak terima dipisahkan." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "_Okay kids. It's getting let! _Kita harus pulang. Sebelum _fans _mu menemukan kalian." Ucap Kakashi. Ia berjalan berjalan ke arah limosin yang dari tadi sudah terparkir manis di seberang gedung tua itu. Sasuke dan Naruto pun mengikutinya.

**I am a cross line. Get awaaay!**

"Siaaaal! Kenapa aku harus berhadapan dengan si _pervert _teme itu sih!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya.

"Buahahaha! Kau seharusnya senang! Bisa ''tanpa sengaja'' berkenalan dengan seorang artis! Apalagi pulang-pulang makai limosin!" Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak menanggapi cerita sahabat kuningnya mengenai kejadia yang ia alami kemaren.

"Kau jangan menertawakanku! Hidupku hancur gara-gara si sialan itu! Liat apa yang dia perbuat! Aku yang seharusnya hidup normal ini harus berhadapa dengan media massa!" sekali lagi Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi. "Dan lagi, dia harus membuatku terpaksa menyamar!"

"Wuahahaha! Kau tak usah sedih gitu, Nar! Kau bisa terkenal!" Kiba memukul pelan pundak Naruto. "_Besides, _kalau kau terkenal, aku otomatis bisa terkenal! Sahabat dari pacar Sasuke Uchiha. Mungkin itu julukan yang akan mereka berikan! Gadis-gadis juga akan senang datang kepelukanku!" Kiba menyengir mesum.

"Khh.. Kau ini!" Naruto menjitak kepala Kiba kuat.

"Aw! Apa salahnya seorang pria berimajinasi tentang cewek!" cowok bertato degita terbalik itu mengusap kepala yang menjadi korban jitakan Naruto.

"Lagian, kalau kau pria normal. Kau pasti akan memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku! Kau tak akan melewati kesempatanmu menjadi popular!"

"Apa maksud mu dengan _pria normal?_ Aku ini normal tahu! Lagi pula, apa bagusnya terkenal karna ditemukan 'berduaan dengan Sasuke Uchiha disebuah gang'!" Naruto menggerakkan tangganya meniru tanda _quote._ Ya, itu lah kata-kata yang keluar di sebuah majalah mengenai dirinya yang tertangkap kamera _paparazzi. Paparazzi? _Dari mana datangnya dan kapan, Naruto tak tahu. Ia sudah cukup sebal dengan kelakuan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Apalagi ditambah dengan masalah ini! Rasanya ingin sekali Ia menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Gyahahaha! Itu salahmu! Kenapa jalan pulang sama dia, hah?" Kiba tertawa lagi.

"Aaaaah! Sudahlah! Tuh! Makanan kita lagi dianter!" Naruto menunjuk seorang pegawai yang sedang membawa nampan menuju arah tempat duduk mereka. Mereka saat ini sedangn berada di dalam sebuah restoran. Tak terlalu terkenal sih.. tapi tempatnya cukup ramah dan nyaman untuk dikunjungi.

"Silahkan makanannya."

Kedua pemuda tadi langsung melahap makanan pesanan mereka. Naruto memesan kare daging dan _milskshake chocolate. _Sedangkan Kiba memesan _burger _dan kentang dengan minuman yang sama.

"N-nar! Nar!" Kiba mencoel-coel tangan Naruto. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Aphuaa?"

"I-itu kan..!"

"Hm?" Naruto mengikuti arah mata Kiba. Ketika tahu apa atau siapa yang dilihatnya wajahnya juga ikutan terkejut.

"E-eh, itu k-kan.."

TBC

Sorry for the long long long long long long long long long long waaiiiitttt!

I have good reasons promise!

Pertama: Dapet writer's block. Beberapa kali nyoba nguras otak. Gak keluar-keluar juga! Jadilah saya bengong menikmati nasib. (Don't kill meh, people!) ._.

Kedua: Semesteran! Udahlah tugas numpuk segitu banyaknya. Tambah lagi beberapa hari kedepannya ujian semester 2! Sempat jadi gila semalem ini mah!

Ketiga: saya malas. Tunggu! Jangan ngamuk dulu! Karna tugas yang kayak mendadak ngebom saya itu. Niatku untuk belajar dan ngerjain tugas hilang gitu aja. Oke, saya bengong lagi (silahkan dibunuh)

Sip! **Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah nge-review! Hatiku gembira! **Ga pernah nyangka bakal dapet segitu banyaknya reviews! Saya terharu! (nangis darah) X'D Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini!

Reply for reviewers who didn't log in:

**Sha d'lazy girl:**

Terimakasih! hehe. Dan maafkan atas keterlambatanku!

Mungkin bisa fujoshi mungkin juga tidak. Maunya gimana? ;p

**sabishii no kitsune:**

Hahaha, iya. Aku juga udah ngerasa kaku sih .

Terimakasih buat sarannya! Akan kucoba perbaiki lagi!

Oh, itu. Iya sih. Dianya juga menurutku kelewatan. Tapi juga namanya masih baru :D

**Mei:**

Um, kalo mau. Bagian yang ga tau artinya bisa ditanya kok! ;)

Tapi ntar lain kali bahasa inggrisnya aku coba untuk diminimalkan.

Terimakasih dan maaf atas keterlambatanku! ._.

**this story is sponsored by your review! **


End file.
